Live In My Heart
by JalaLoveLatte
Summary: Sad One-Shot! After five years of waiting, Ikuto send Amu news that he's getting married. Amu decided to write him a letter. What will she write and What will she do? Better summary inside! ( I suck at summaries - - )


JalaLoveLatte: Hey, here's my first One-Shot fanfic. It's supposed to be sad but if it's not … well … sorry?

Ikuto: Idiot.

JalaLoveLatte: Wha?! Hey! Who're you calling an idiot?

Ikuto: You.

JalaLoveLatte: … I didn't actually expect you to reply though ._.

Ikuto: Idiot.

JalaLoveLatte: Stop calling me an idiot -_- maybe I am but then it takes an idiot to know an idiot.

Ikuto: Idiot.

JalaLoveLatte: What was that for?!

Ikuto: Who the heck says that?

JalaLoveLatte: Says what?

Ikuto: The … -_- never mind.

Amu: While they keep on this pointless conversation which is affecting your time, I'll do the disclaimer.

Kukai: But I want to do it.

Amu: Kukai? When did you get here? Oh well, you could do it if you'd like to.

Kukai: Yay! JalaLoveLatte does not own Shugo Chara or any of its character.

JalaLoveLatte: P.S. in this chapter, Ikuto will only be 2 years older than Amu.

* * *

Ikuto's POV

* * *

Dear Ikuto,

It's been 5 years since you left and I don't think I could wait anymore.

In the spring, I couldn't feel the warmness of the sun tingling on my skin. I couldn't see the beauty of all the flowers blooming. I couldn't hear the birds chirping. I couldn't smell the sweet-scented flowers in my nostrils.

In the summer, I couldn't feel the hotness of the sun. I couldn't hear the waves of the ocean. I couldn't see the streak of the sunlight. I couldn't feel the water of the ocean running through my feet. I smell the saltiness of the water.

In the autumn, I couldn't feel the breeze creeping through my skin. I couldn't hear the leaves rushing on the streets. I couldn't see the leaves falling down of their trees. I couldn't feel the wind that rushed through my pink bubblegum hair.

In the winter, I could only feel emptiness as the snow fell down. I could only feel the void inside my heart getting bigger as each snow dropped to the ground. I could only hear my inner self screaming "I couldn't take it anymore". I could only think of you.

Every day, as I go to sleep, all I could dream of was you. I could only dream of our memories together.

I would write letters everyday about you and never send it. I would scream out loud to the ocean but that wouldn't help. I would go to that tea-cup of ours and sit there all day waiting for you to come back. I would go to that place when I saw you playing your violin under the streak of the moonlight for the first time and wait for you to play it again.

It wasn't that hard for the first five months you left, but that was when I started to realize. I realized that I loved you.

Yes, I love you Ikuto. All this time, I had loved you so deeply that I couldn't even say what it was. I started to realize as I remembered our memories.

The day when I first met you in that construction site when you tried to steal my eggs, my first image of you was that you were a pervert. And those cat ears and tails of you makes you look like a real huge cat. And I was really pissed at you and I hated you.

The other day when I met you for the second time in the kitchen when I was baking my tarts, you popped out of nowhere on the window. This time, when you tried to steal my egg, you fell and ended up on top of me. That was when I realize how mesmerizing your eyes were. Those rare midnight-blue orbs was just like a whirlpool, I couldn't keep my eyes off of yours. Good thing Nadeshiko was there or else I would've stared at you for forever.

The next few days, when I saw you playing your violin, I was completely dumbfounded. You amazed me to no heights. Your violin was so captivating and addictive, I didn't realize what I was doing but I suddenly sang along to your violin playing. As I was singing, I noticed how your hair moves under the spotlight lit by the moon and how your arm delicately strode over the strings. I realized how serious your face was with your eyebrows crouched downwards. That was the moment when I knew I loved you.

But I didn't know, I didn't realize, that I was in love with you that time. All I knew was that you were my enemy. Still, deep down in my heart, I knew you weren't a bad guy at all.

I learned your secrets and all your troubles. I knew you weren't a bad guy. I knew you were suffering. And I trusted you with my life.

But, you left me that day.

And you never came back.

It was then five years later, that you sent me a letter. I was so happy that I nearly jumped out off my skin. I got a cutter and cut the envelope open and read the contents of the letter. Or at least I thought it was.

It wasn't a letter, it was an invitation. I gasped in horror and shocked as I realized what it was. I hoped that it wasn't what I thought it was. But who was I kidding?

It was a wedding invitation, to yours and Hoshina Utau's. I was utterly shocked beyond words. I couldn't say a word. My world stopped revolving for that one moment. Then I was consumed by rage, anger, frustration, treachery, sadness and I turned furious. I was angry at you. Why did you have to choose her? I've been waiting for five years for you to come back to me, back in my arms where you belong. I've been waiting for five years for you to come back to me, and be mine. I've been waiting … for five whole years … for the time where you would be standing in front of me … when I can finally say … "I love you". And for that I've rejected every confession I got, and even kept my innocence for you. I'm 21 years old Ikuto, 21. And until now I haven't even gone on a single date with any other boys. I did all that for you, hoping that you would be in my arms someday.

But you just had to get your happiness with a girl who hasn't nearly loved you for more than 7 years!

I … I am … I am a bad person … aren't I? I blamed this on you when you had nothing to do with it. But I couldn't help but wanting to feel mad. And you know what hurts most?

I can't. I can't hate you. Because the truth is that I love you. No matter what happens, I can't hate you. I love you too much to hate you. I broke down in tears after I realized that. Have I fallen that deeply in love for you?

The next day, I got a phone call from you. Your voice sounded so happy and cheerful, as if you're the happiest person on Earth. You kept talking about your wedding and how wonderful you're bride was. You said that I was a special guest in that wedding. And you asked if I was going to come. I answered "Yes."

I couldn't help, but feel happy that you finally found your one true love that you can finally share the rest of your lives with. And just by knowing that, I felt no more anger, no more pain and no more rage. I felt peace. Like a great weight have just been lifted off my shoulders. You're happy and I should be too. I wanted the best for you. So you can live without any sufferings. And I wanted you to be happy.

Then again, I am a terrible person. I wanted so many things. I wanted to be the one to walk down the aisle. I wanted to be the one you said your vows to. I wanted to be the one you carried in your arms. I wanted to be the one who woke up right next to you in the morning. I wanted to be the one to bear your child. I wanted to be . I wanted to be yours.

She's really lucky, that girl Hoshina Utau, to be yours. She's really lucky to be chosen by the most handsome, charming and reliable man on earth. She must have been perfect, wasn't she? She must have been someone good and amazing unlike me. She must've been someone who doesn't compare other people and get jealous like me. If she was then I'm glad. I'm glad that you found the perfect girl. And she is a really beautiful girl judging by her picture you sent me.

Ikuto, did you know that if you love someone, set them free. So that's what I'm going to do. You should be free from anything bad and that might cause you to suffer. And with that I wrote this letter. You have thought me so many different things, and I never regretted one single second of the time I was in love with you. And by falling in love with you, I came to found my biggest fears; Forgetting, Remembering and Realizing. Ikuto, you were the only person that could take all my tears away. You were the only person I truly loved from the bottom of my heart. And I knew I would have never forgotten you even if it took a million years. There was only one way to set you free. And I know just what that is.

I have to say I'm sorry. I lied. I'm not going to come to your wedding to watch you begin your new life with your beloved partner. I'm really sorry. But if I went, I swear I could have gotten mental and end up ruining your wedding.

Ikuto, I know I may not be the most perfect, the most beautiful, the most intelligent, the most caring, the most reliable and the most responsible person, but I know that I love you more than anyone else could. I loved every inch of you. From the tip of your hair strand till the tip of your toe nails. I loved everything about you. The way you walked, the way you talked, the way you looked at me especially the way you say my name. I loved it all so much.

By the time you read this, I know I wouldn't be here anymore. I will cut loose all my ties with you. And return to where I belong in. I will always watch you, throughout your life. I will warn you when you're near danger. I will help you if you have any troubles. I will guide you and be with you forever, but not as your wife.

I'm sorry that this paper is stained, but I just couldn't keep my tears from flowing. I can never touch you again, I can never feel the warmth of the palm of your hands again, I can never hear you saying my name again, and I can never make you laugh or smile ever again. Even though you can't see me, I'll always be there, standing right next to you.

Thank you, I'm really glad I met you. Sorry, for not making it to your wedding. I will love you forever and always. Goodbye.

Love, Amu

* * *

I read the letter in my hands the day before my wedding. And before I knew it, tears were falling down my face like a waterfall. It wouldn't stop. Amu's gone. Strawberry was gone. Why?! Why did this have to happen? Why couldn't she tell me this earlier? I could've changed this… I could've changed this all.

* * *

Time Skip; Wedding Day

I stood there waiting for Utau to walk down the aisle. We both never really loved each other. This whole stupid marriage was arranged by our parents. If only I told her. If only I told her this was all just a fake marriage to bond their companies together, would she still be here?

I cried silently inside my heart holding the tears in my eyes as the preacher told us to tell our vows. I dreamt I was saying this to you, instead of the women in front of me.

"I, Tsukiyomi Ikuto, vow to love her for my whole life and to never forget her even through the hardships in life, I would never start a fight or hate her for my whole life"

The preacher then asked, "Do you, Hoshina Utau, take Tsukiyomi Ikuto as your lawfully wedded husband?"

"Yes"

"And do you, Tsukiyomi Ikuto, take Hoshina Utau as your lawfully wedded wife?"

I stopped at the question. I was confused on what to do. I wanted to scream "NO" so badly in front of the crowd and reveal the motive of this whole marriage. Heck, we won't even be living under the same roof! I didn't want to answer. And suddenly, an ever so familiar voice companied by the scent of strawberries whispered to my ears with a calm and relaxed voice.

"Say yes, it'll be alright"

I was shocked at first but smiled later then as I said this one word.

"Yes"

I would only acknowledge one person as my wife. And that person is not Hoshina Utau. That person is the love of my life.

I leaned forward and kissed the bride, but weirdly, it feels as if I were kissing someone else. And I knew who it was. It was my little Strawberry. Amu, you will always live in my heart as my lawfully wedded wife.

The End

* * *

JalaLoveLatte: What do you think of it?

Ikuto: Why did Amu have to die?!

JalaLoveLatte: Oh come on! It has to be tragic in some ways.

Ikuto: My little Strawberry!

JalaLoveLatte: Tell me if you think I should do more One-Shots and if this was sad enough cause personally I think I'm not good with writing sad stories.

Ikuto: Btw, where's Amu?

JalaLoveLatte: I don't know.

Amu: Please R&R

Ikuto: Ah, found her.


End file.
